


Love, You're Not Alone

by imthehotgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Schmoop, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/pseuds/imthehotgirl
Summary: Dean has a nightmare about how the Mark is affecting him, but he seeks out Sam for solace and finds his brother only too willing to help him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenofSchmoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/gifts), [shaneo6930](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/gifts).



> I wrote this one for my dear friends Teri and Shane as an early Christmas present. Enjoy, loves! :)  
> It's set sometime mid-Season 10 prior to the events of 'The Executioner's Song'. Apologies for any canon mistakes. It's been awhile since I've re-watched Season 10. But this was the best way I felt I could work through some stuff I'm going through with my own 'Dean'. <3

“Sam? Sammy, wake up, man.”

Sam Winchester breathed sharply through his nose, his eyes fluttering open only to find his older brother Dean standing over him, watching him come around.

“Dean?” he croaked, running a hand over his face as he sat up.

“Hey. Um, I had another nightmare. I kept telling Cain ‘no’. To go screw himself, you know? That I wouldn’t…I wouldn’t…” Dean trailed off, looking utterly lost and scared.

“Kill me?” Sam asked softly, understanding flooding his features.

Dean nodded. “Yeah,” he replied in a shaky whisper, tears welling at the edges of his vision.

Sam pulled back the covers on his bed in invitation. “Come here,” he murmured.

Dean gave him a tired, grateful smile before crawling into bed next to Sam. Throwing the blankets over his brother’s body, Sam pulled Dean close, wrapping his arm over Dean’s waist before burying his nose against the nape of his brother’s neck.

“I know you’re scared, Dean. Honestly, I’m scared for you too. But it’ll be okay. We’ll face this thing together just like we have everything else,” he promised Dean, pressing a feather light kiss along the back of Dean’s neck.

“Thanks, Sammy,” Dean choked out, Sam able to tell he was trying not to cry just by the sound of his voice before Dean turned around in the circle of Sam’s arms and pulled him down, kissing him fiercely on the mouth. Dean’s hand cupped the side of Sam’s face momentarily before sliding upward into Sam’s hair, gently gripping the back of his head.

Once they broke apart, both panting, Sam gave Dean a weak smile, the two of them settling back into the positons they’d been in a few minutes earlier.

“Even when it’s hard it’s easy with you,” Sam admitted softly.

“That’s because I’m awesome,” Dean immediately replied.

Sam laughed. “You, uh, you think you can go to sleep now?”

Dean’s eyes clouded over for a moment as he and Sam locked eyes. “Sure, Sammy,” he lied, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as he swallowed hard.

“I’m not going anywhere, Dean,” Sam promised.

Dean nodded, the fear slowly ebbing from his eyes. “Right,” he agreed.

“You don’t believe me,” Sam said, his eyes running over his brother’s features as he spoke. He heard Dean huff out a deep breath of air.

“No, I believe you, Sam. I just…I don’t have the kind of faith in myself that you do,” Dean said.

“It’s okay, Dean. I have enough faith in you for the both of us. And I know when the time comes you’ll do the right thing,” Sam whispered hoarsely, brushing his lips against Dean’s head.

“Thanks, Sammy,” Dean repeated softly.

“Anytime, man,” Sam replied, smiling at his brother.

“So, it’s cool if I sleep in here tonight?” Dean finally asked, breaking a silence that had enveloped them easily as the darkness became less formidable, the two of them lost in their own thoughts.

“Yeah, sure. You know you never…you never have to ask me that, right?” Sam whispered, staring at Dean earnestly.

Dean nodded in understanding. “Yeah, man. I know how lonely you get without me around,” he retorted, his smartass bravado returning with a vengeance. Sam could feel his brother’s smirk through the material of his t-shirt as Dean grinned into his shoulder.

Sam sighed, realizing Dean was desperate to pretend that everything was fine, that he wasn’t in fact holding onto every shred of normalcy they had together in an attempt to stifle the pure terror he was really feeling.

“I do. I get very lonely without you,” Sam murmured in agreement. He could feel Dean’s smirk melting into a smile of contentment before his brother eventually drifted off. “I’m not giving up on you, Dean. Ever,” Sam promised softly yet passionately, his lips brushing his brother’s hair, his eyes drifting towards the ceiling as he once again mulled things over in his mind, ultimately knowing that what he’d told Dean earlier was true. As long as they were together they could take down anything in their way.

THE END


End file.
